Amour impossible
by capucine-pupuce
Summary: SLASH YAOI HarryRon Bah venez voir pour savoir xD :P


Titre : Un amour impossible

Auteur : capucine-pupuce

Genre : Romance-Yaoi

Couple : Ron/Harry

Rating : M

Disclamer : Tout appartient à JKR

Un amour impossible

**Chapitre 1**

Tout en regardant pas la fenêtre je pensais à lui, pourquoi était-il toujours dans mes pensées, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas les quitter ?

Je ne devais pas penser à lui, surtout pas de cette manière là, je n'avais pas le droit, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher…

Lorsque j'essayais de penser à quelque chose, c'était son visage qui apparaissait dans ma tête… Mais pourquoi ?!

Je n'ai pas le droit, c'est mon meilleur ami, voyons, il y a des limites…

- Harry ? Ça va ?

- Humm ? Ouais, ouais, ça va, t'inquiète pas.

- Okay, mais on devrait peut-être descendre, sinon Hermione va nous tuer,… Je crois qu'elle a faim ce matin… Alors si on veut rester en vie, descendons.

- Ouais, d'accord, descend, je te rejoins dans deux minutes, laisse-moi m'habiller et j'arrive.

- D'acc…

Mais pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas un moldu tant qu'a y être, il y a tout de même des limites à l'amour non ?... J'aimerais tant pouvoir le tenir par la main et me promener avec lui dans la forêt, seuls, sans personne pour détruire ce que je ressens pour lui…

- Alors Harry, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain que tu descends… Fait vite, car sinon je crois qu'Hermione va me manger…

- Oui j'arrive !

- Okay …

- Il était tant Harry, allez, on y va… J'ai faim, je crois que je pourrai manger un bœuf entier…

- Mais elle à quoi ce matin elle ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Laissons-là tranquille et descendons… Je crois que sa vaudrait mieux pour nous.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison…

Mais pourquoi tu es là quand je ne veux pas te voir, mon cœur se resserre toujours plus à chaque fois que je te vois car je sais bien que tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments que moi…

Quand je dis que je suis accro à toi, c'est la vérité, j'aimerais tant pouvoir passer mes journées à te contempler… Mais ça n'arriveras jamais, non… Jamais.

Comment j'ai pu en arriver jusque là ? En arriver à tomber …

- En amour avec toi…

- Quoi ? Tu as dis un truc Harry ?

- Humm… Non, je murmurais un truc, c'est rien.

- Okay. Tu es sur que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Non.

Peut-être un jour, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui… Disons que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié juste pour une connerie comme celle-là… Ce n'est pas vraiment une connerie, mais j'aime mieux garder le secret encore pour un moment. Je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre, pas tout de suite…

- Harry attention !!

- Ahh … !

Pourquoi tu t'es mis devant moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? …

Pourquoi il s'est « sacrifié » pour moi ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais comme les autres, tous ceux qui sont morts par ma faute… Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme eux… Mort, pour que je ne puisse plus te voir.

- Voyons Harry, regarde un peu où tu marche !

- Ohh… Désolé…

- C'est rien Harry, mais la prochaine fois, regarde où tu marche à la place de t'éloigner dans tes pensées et de presque tomber dans l'escalier, d'accord ?

- Oui … Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, tout vas bien.

- Okay … Je suis content que tu n'ais rien par ma faute … .

Bon maintenant que la journée est finie je vais peut-être pouvoir me coucher et ne pas penser à lui… Non… Je dois lui dire, je ne peux pas retenir encore tout ça au fond de moi… Bien justement il dort… C'est le moment parfait pour te le dire, tu n'entendras rien et enfin je pourrai te le dire…

- Ron… Je t'aime…

- Humm… Moi aussi Harry, vas te recoucher…

- …

Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait… C'est peut-être le sommeil, mais il l'a dit quand même, alors, peut-être que c'est vrai qu'il m'aime…

- Bou !

- Ahhhh !! Mais tu fais quoi ?

Il est trop proche… Je ne peux pas me retenir… Il faut que je l'embrasse… Non, Harry, tu es capable de te retenir.

- Tu sais Harry, ce que je t'ai dit hier était sincère…

- Oh… Alors tu le pensais vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content que tu aies les mêmes sentiments que j'ai envers toi.

Merde… C'est lui qui m'embrasse… Mais je veux qu'il reste comme ça… Je ne veux pas qu'il ne s'en aille…Pas tout de suite. Reste sur moi s'il-vous-plaît … J'aime te sentir près de moi, j'aimerais tellement rester comme sa encore longtemps…

_À suivre…_(Si vous aimez)


End file.
